


FORBIDDEN SECRETS

by Saf44



Series: IVORY AND EMBERS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, Magic, Parabatai, Walk Into A Bar, referenced : Draco/Astoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saf44/pseuds/Saf44
Summary: " Mr. Potter , you are accused of brutally murdering your own parabatai , Mr. Ronald Weasley and his sister Ms. Ginny Weasley , on grounds as of yet unknown to the Clave . We would like you to take this inquiry very seriously . Know that if you are convicted of your crimes , you shall be stripped of your runes .".....Harry Potter faces trial for a heinous crime .....and at the centre of it all is Hermione Granger ......
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, side relationships : Ginny / dean
Series: IVORY AND EMBERS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134092
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noselessness_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noselessness_Forever/gifts).



> 'Cometh the Hour '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VOLDY !!!!!! Omg I can't believe I actually got round to writing this .......  
> Anyway ...so this one's gonna be a super long birthday present and I hope to God that you like it !!!  
> To everyone who's reading this but hasn't read any of the Shadowhunter series by Cassandra Clare :  
> 1 . Read them . Her writing is fantastic .  
> 2\. Just so you know what I'm talking about , parabatai is like a sacred bond . Kinda like soulmates but not through love arrghhh, I'm dng a really bad job of explaining this so  
>  _'Parabatai are Shadowhunters who have taken an oath in front of the Council to fight together as lifelong partners. A Shadowhunter may choose only one parabatai in their lifetime and cannot perform the ritual more than once. Like the marriage bond, the parabatai bond is broken only by the death of one of the members of the partnership.'_  
>  Kinda like marriage but this one's like brotherly love .  
> Oh I hvnt told u who a shadowhunter is  
>  _'Shadowhunters (also known as Nephilim) are the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They are appointed specifically to control and preside over the demons and supernatural creatures that reside in our world.'_  
>  Sounds dramatic ik .  
> Yea I'll stop here and prolly explain terms as they come up in the story .....  
> Hv fun reading !!!!

_" I didn't - I didn't mean to !! This isn't what I wanted !! "_

_" Well , what did you want ? "_

_" To be able to love freely . "_

_" To bad you can't have that . "_

__

*****

" Do you feel any remorse for what you did to them ? To _me_ ?" The world spun around him . Black engulfing his senses . How had everything gone so horribly wrong ? He was lying in a pool of blood and his parabatai was shouting at him.......what had he done ? 

******

"Mr. Potter , the Conclave has launched this inquiry , to see if you are to be held accountable for the events of 16th December 1999 . We shall commence immediately . What happened Mr. Potter ? What events lead to you being seated in front of a jury today , awaiting the verdict that will determine your fate ? " " Ron- Ronald Weasley and myself received intel from what we considered trusted sources , about an impending demon attack on the London Institute . So- "

" I'm sorry to interrupt , Mr. Potter , but when did you receive this intel ? "

"On the 14th of December 1999 ."

" And did this message come directly to the London institute ? "

" Yes . "

" Then why Mr. Potter , did you not make a record of this message in the official books of the Institute ? "

" I forgot . "

" I'm sorry Mr. Potter , did you just say you forgot ? "

" Yes , I was having a bad day . "

" Who was your source ?"

" I do not wish to reveal my source to the Conclave . "

" Mr. Potter , you are accused of brutally murdering your own parabatai , Mr. Ronald Weasley and his sister Ms. Ginny Weasley , on grounds as of yet unknown to the Clave . We would like you to take this inquiry very seriously . Know that if you are convicted of your crimes , you shall be stripped of your runes . And surely , you don't need me to remind you what an effect that can have on your friends and family , do you Mr. Potter ?" It hit him hard . Harry's uncle had been stripped of his runes and banished to the mundane world , for allegedly brutally killing thirteen people . It had destroyed James , Harry's father , who had never been the same since . He clenched his fists - Yes , sir , I apologize .

" Let us continue Mr. Potter , what did you do after you received this message on , 14th December , which is , correct me if I'm wrong , two days before the alleged murders . " 

" At first we thought it was a hoax .."

" Mr. Potter , in your opening statement , you said you received the intel , and I quote here , ' from what you considered trusted sources' , and yet now you say , ' At first we thought it was a hoax .' Do these statements not appear to be contradictory to you Mr. Potter ? "

His fingernails bit into his skin and he could feel his blood warm as it flowed - Mr. Inquisitor , you of all people would know that however trustworthy your source may be , they can be mislead too . " Harry smiled with satisfaction as he saw the inquisitor's face go red , bullseye .

*****

" Mr. Potter , you shall stave off cheeky jokes if you want the outcome of this trial to be favorable to you . " " Yes sir . " " Go on Mr. Potter . "

" When we received the message , we considered it a hoax meant to mislead us . However , we weren't entirely sure that it was a hoax either . So we decided to consult the head of our institute . "

The inquisitor nodded - That was one thing you did right . For the record , please mention the name of the head of your institute . " Mr. Arthur Weasley " " Thank you Mr. Potter . We shall now continue . " " Da- Arthur advised us take a look at the supposed site of demonic activity , just so we could be sure there was no threat ."

" I shall stop you there Mr. Potter , you say demonic activity , did the letter mention what demons were 'supposedly' going to attack the Institute?"

" Yes , the Abraxos ." A ripple of fear passed through the crowd that had been absolutely silent since Harry had begun his narrative .

" Mr. Potter , you do realize that Abraxos demons have not been seen in London for over four centuries and you tell me , you got a message warning you about their imminent arrival at the London Institute ? "

" Yes , Mr. Inquisitor "

The man sighed and rubbed at his temple - This is already proving to be tedious. What happened next Mr. Potter ? " We heeded Arthur's advice to go and check out the site where the letter said the portal would open . "

" Bit too precise don't you think Mr. Potter ? "

" Yes , which is why Ronald and myself thought of it as a hoax . "

" Understandable , go on . "

" We - we checked the site and-and ......"

******

" Mr. Potter , are you alright ?" " Uh- uh - yes ...yes I'm fine I'm fine . " " Mr.Potter ?" Harry didn't respond . He was staring astonished at the woman who had just entered the room ." And what ? What happened Mr .Potter ? " " Everything went wrong . "

" I don't get what you mean Mr. Potter ......how did everything go wrong and- Harry stood up . He was fuming ," You !! What are you doing here?" He could hear audible gasps of surprise from the gathered Nephilim . The woman smiled , her eyes glittering .

He pointed at her and addressed the inquisitor - You want to know how ? Well , here's how !! It was all because of her . Because of the woman who stands in front of you now !!! Because of Hermione Granger . "

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............  
> So ......  
> That was it ......  
> I hope you pweepolll enjoyed it !!!!  
> Tell me wat u thot in the comments !!!  
> Stay safe  
> Love ,  
> Saf44💕


	2. CHAPTER - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He screamed . It was agonising . He was in pain .....too much pain .....He laboured his way toward the water . He felt like he was being burnt alive ....he couldn't go on anymore . He collapsed gasping . Of all the ways he had imagined dying , he hadn't thought of it happening near the sea . Was someone calling his name ? He didn't know . He could make out hazy figures but his vision was blurring . He was dying . He felt peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie !! Here's chapter 1 !!! First 4 updates are gonna be quick cause I've pre-written those ....  
> So the unknown terms fr this chapter :   
> Seraph blades are the primary weapons of the Shadowhunters. Before the blade can be used, a Shadowhunter must name it to invoke its power. Any angel's name, except for Raziel's, can be called upon.  
> I like to imagine them as glowing white daggers actually .   
> So , for the next one   
> The Silent Brothers are male Shadowhunters who choose this as their permanent post—a usually unchangeable fate. They leave no footprints, do not cast shadows, do not move their mouths to speak, and do not sleep. Silent Brothers speak through people's minds. They serve as archivists and medics of the Nephilim.   
> Hope that makes sense but again you gotta read the book to like understand properly .....  
> Oh and italics mostly denote a switching of time periods ( mostly from past to present ) other than when the silent brother talks ...there its used to like denote mind talk .  
> Sowwy if its confusing 😅  
> Anyway .....hope u enjoy reading this chapter !!!

_" I'm sorry"  
" It's fine"  
" What ? "  
" I said it's fine . You can leave . They all do in the end . "  
_

_******  
_

_  
_

_" Mr. Potter , the council would appreciate if you were more precise . Give us the details. " " You want details ? Fine . You can have them . "_

***** 

#  15TH OCTOBER 1999 

Harry wiped grease off of his armour as he made his way up the stairs of the London Institute . The door swung open easily ...it was odd . The Institute door was always locked . Accompanied by a growing sense of unease , he made his way inside . The inside of the Institute was completely dark . He could distinctly make out voices . He drew out his serpah blades " Raphael " . His voice , although barely a whisper , seemed to resonate through the building . 

_" Mr. potter , we would greatly appreciate it if you cut down on the dramatisation . "_

_" Apologies Inquisitor . I'll take care not to do so from this point on "_

_" Hmm , continue . "_

He made his way slowly to where the noise was coming from . Harry brought out his witchlight and he was appalled by what he saw . 

_" What did you see Mr. Potter ? "_

_" I'm getting to that Inquisitor . "_

_" Go on . "_

It was Ginny and Dean . 

_" What do you mean by ' It was Ginny and Dean' , Mr. Potter ?"_

_" You know quite well exactly what I mean . "_

_" No we don't , Mr. Potter . "_

_" Ginny , and Dean , were sleeping together . "_

_" And what did this have to do with you Mr. Potter ? "_

_He could just barely form the words through gritted teeth ," You know perfectly well what this had to do with me , Ginny Weasley was engaged to be married to me !!!"_

_" What happened Mr. Potter , after you found your girlfriend , sorry , fiance cheating on you ? "_

__  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing - Ginny ? Ginny looked up and her eyes went wide when she saw Harry standing at the door . " Ginny why ? " " Harry , I- I ......" His eyes filled with tears - What did I ever do ? What did I ever do wrong ? " Harry , this isn't what you think ....I can explain . " He couldn't look at her anymore . He turned and walked away . " Harry , I can explain , please !! " He couldn't hear her over the roaring in his ears .

Harry walked along the coast . He tilted his head and smiled as the wind blew on his face . The sea always made him forget his troubles . The wind whistled softly in his ears . However , in all that peace and tranquility , his senses remained alert . His instincts kept shouting at him that there was something wrong . He whipped his face to the side . He could not help the scream that escaped his mouth as he fell down . 

_" Let me get this straight Mr. Potter , you were walking on the seaside , when something attacked you ? "_

_" Yes . "_

_" Has this ever happened before Mr. Potter ? "_

_" No . "_

_" Most curious .....continue ."_

__  
Harry flailed his arms wildly as he tried in vain to escape whatever it was that was attacking him . He kicked out with one foot and managed to scramble away just enough to pull out his serpah blade " Micheal " . The demon charged on him again but he was ready for it this time . He thrust the blade right through it's chest and held it there until the creature stopped moving . It's green ichor splashed on his arms and he screamed . It was agonising . He was in pain .....too much pain .....He laboured his way toward the water . He felt like he was being burnt alive ....he couldn't go on anymore . He collapsed gasping . Of all the ways he had imagined dying , he hadn't thought of it happening near the sea . Was someone calling his name ? He didn't know . He could make out hazy figures but his vision was blurring . He was dying . He felt peaceful.

_" Obviously you didn't die Mr. Potter , or you wouldn't be sitting here today . And I thought we agreed on minimizing the dramatisation , please do bear that in mind in the future Mr. Potter . The Consul would like you to clarify a few discrepancies . Where did the creature come from Mr. Potter ? "_

_" I- I'm not sure . I was facing away from the sea .....I don't know . It all happened too fast , almost as if......"_

_" Almost as if what ? "_

_" Almost as if ......as if .....a portal was opened right where I was standing ....as if I was the target all along . "_

_******  
_

__  
An audible gasp resonated through the room . " Mr. Potter , what type of demon was this ? "

_" I do not know . "_

_" You , ' do not know ' ? "_

_" Yes , I've never seen anything like it in my life before . "_

_" We shall see about that Mr. Potter . Pray continue with your fascinating tale . "_

#  24th October 1999

_Harry !! Harry !! Can you hear me ?_ He could hear a faint voice calling to him in his mind . _Harry , this is Brother Percival , you have suffered grave injuries , the likes of which we have never seen before ._ He tried to reach out ....to hold on . He was confused . He didn't understand . He was panicking .What was happening to him ? _Harry ! Harry !!!! Calm down !! Your mind is in a very fragile state . Do not agitate it ._ The voice seemed to calm him - I - I don't - I don't understand .......what is happening to me ? _Harry , you almost died , we only just managed to save you , but I'm afraid your condition is quite serious . However , we cannot do anything further until we know what poison is currently coursing through your veins ._ How - How are you talking to me ? _We silent brothers can tap into your subconscious . Harry , the fact that I'm able to talk to you itself is a huge step forward but , you have to fight ._ He felt infinitely exhausted . All he wanted to do was to sleep peacefully and never be disturbed . He could feel the dark engulfing him again ...and in that there was an echo _'You must fight Harry ......'_

_" Mr. Potter , can this part of your story be confirmed by brother Percival ? "_

_" Yes Mr. Inquisitor . "_

_" So you say , know that we shall call upon brother Percival to corroborate your story . "_

_" Yes sir , I am aware of the official procedures . "_

_" Go on Mr. Potter . "_

# 1st November 1999

" Harry ? Oh god ! He's alright !! He's made it through !! Harry !! You're awake ! Oh , I must tell mum , she's been dreadfully worried . " It took a huge effort to open his eyes - Ron ? Ron is that you ? where- What - Where - Ron hugged him. His head spun at the sudden movement - Ow mate ! What ? " Harry !! It was so awful !! I'm so glad ...." " Uh...uh Ron what happened ? " " Harry , mate , you were attacked .....I felt it ...your pain ...I could feel the bond weakening . Oh Lord ! I was so afraid ...the connection was so thin ...." Ron broke down . " Ron ! Ron , look at me . Look at me . I'm here , I'm breathing , I'm alive !! " Ron hugged him harder - I thought I was going to lose you Harry . I don't know what I would do ...if - " Ron !! Ron its okay ...you won't lose me . Now can we please lighten the mood a bit . " A smile broke through his lips . " Oh Harry ......we have to go celebrate !!! I'm going to ask mom if we could go to the bar and celebrate . " " Ron - Ron - Wait up ." But Ron was already out of earshot . 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup .......that do be the end and it all happened so fast lol   
> Tell me what you think in the comments !!  
> Also did anyone get who Brother Percival is ?   
> Hope u liked this chapter !! Subscribe to follow the story if u like it   
> Stay safe everybodys   
> Love,   
> Saf44 💕


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stepped out into the snow and inclined his head towards the breeze . He had missed the first fall ...he never missed the first fall ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy again !!!!  
> Ik I said updated would be quick but I'm like so busy I don't really hv time fr editing lol  
> Okie so fr this chapter ...  
> 'Downworlders are supernatural beings and hybrid creatures who inhabit the Shadow World. Downworlder is the widely used term to refer to beings that are said to be part human and part demon, or have a disease in demonic origin. '  
> pretty much used to refer to everyone not shadowhunter or human so faeries , warlocks come under downworlders  
> Just so u know , the italics is used to denote a switching of time periods mostly to show wats happening in the present .  
> istg I enjoyed writing Molly's character she's so amazing  
> Here v go  
> Hope u enjoy this chapter 🤞

_"This isn't going to work . "  
" I don't understand ...."  
" I'm afraid you're going to start seeing me the way I see myself . "  
" Please look at me .......you know I'm not like that ....you've always known , I'm different . _  
********

_" Mr. Potter , you seem to have skipped over a few essential details . Brother Percival told you that your condition was serious and next we see you waking up ....bit much don't you think ? "_

_Harry was tempted to tell off the man but he held his tongue - Mr. Inquisitor , I shall make sure to tell you everything . "_

_" I should hope so Mr. Potter , your life depends on this . "_ ********** 

#  1st November 1999

Molly Weasley came rushing into the room and plastered him with kisses all over . She then began fussing - Oh dear boy !! Look at you !! You've become so thin !! If I ever do find the demon that did this to you ....I'll stab it with my own hands !! Harry just had to laugh . He adored Molly . She was like a mother he never had . 

" Well , guess what ma ? You can't kill it , cause Harry's done that already . " " Oh shut your mouth boy . Don't you have some work to do ? Off you go then . "

Ron made his way out of the room laughing quietly . Molly turned her attention back to Harry - Those Silent brothers wouldn't let me feed you anything . Don't know what food could trigger the poison is what they said . Well , I'm glad they're gone . Not that I'm not thankful mind you . " Oh Mrs. Weasley , you worry too much !! I was trained for this . " Molly smiled but her eyes were sad - You're like another son to me , you know that right ? " Yes , I do . "

" Uh- Mrs. Weasley , Ron mentioned something about going to a bar ....and frankly I feel like a tree now , utterly motionless and I must have cramps all over ....do you think we could go ? " Molly's expressions softened - Yes dear , but not today , you've only just woken up . You need to rest . 

" But Mrs. Weasley ...."

" No buts !! "

" I've been 'resting' for almost two weeks . I'd like to go out on patrol !! "

" I said no . You have been unconscious , not resting !! You will stay in today . " Harry sighed ...he knew -

_The inquisitor rubbed at his forehead - Mr. Potter , did you have to narrate this incident ? What use did you think it would be of to the Clave ?_

_" But Mr. Inquisitor , you ordered me not to skip over anything . "_

_" Dear Lord , do help me and give me patience , let me not explode before the trial ends . Mr. Potter !! You shall only provide information that will be of use to the Clave !!! Is that understood ? "_

_" Yes sir . "_

" You won't believe what dad did when he was younger !! He forgot to name his serpah blade and swung it at the demon and then filed a report to the Clave claiming defective weapons were being supplied . " Harry laughed out but gasped as pain shot up his ribs . " Harry ? You okay ? " "Yeah I'm fine , I'm good . " Ron looked doubtful - Do you want me to summon Brother Percival ? " No Ron really , I'm good . " He broke off when he saw a figure at the doorway .

" Ginny ? " " Um..hi ! Ron -uh- could I please talk to Harry alone ? " Ron smirked - Sure , I'm leaving . " No Ron , I actually mean it . There's something serious I need to talk to him about ...so please actually leave and close the door behind you . " Ron looked offended but he left and the door shut behind him . It was only the both of them .

" Harry - I..."  
" Ginny don't . Don't tell me you love me , don't tell me it was a mistake . "  
" But ..it was- "  
" It was what ? A mistake ? An accident ? Dean came over and you accidentally ended up on top of him ? "  
" Harry , that's just plain mean ! "  
" What about what you did to me Gin ? What did I do wrong ? "  
" You want to know ? Fine . You were never home !! You never spent time with me !! Oh so busy proving yourself to the Clave , trying to repair your father's broken reputation , knowing all the while you were going to fail !! "

" I thought ...."  
" Well , what did you think ? That I was going to be a faithful girlfriend ? I would keep waiting forever ? "

" I thought I was succeeding .....in getting the Clave to see me as human again , as one of their own .... I thought I was succeeding because you were my rock ...but now I find out that you never had any faith in me at all.....now I find that all my efforts were in vain .....for if my own family didn't believe in me , how was the Clave ever going to do that ? "  
Ginny realized she had gone too far . " Oh Harry, I did believe and I still do ...I love you . "  
Harry's expression was cold - well I don't Ginny , I have no interest in a whore.  
Harry knew he was being rude but right then he didn't care .  
"Harry..."  
" Ginny , get out ."  
His voice was not raised but it was the concealed rage that made Ginny back away.

" Harry " she pleaded , " Harry , listen please . "  
" Ginny I - " He gasped and doubled over in pain . He screamed . Pain ...too much pain ...he could vaguely hear Ginny screaming his name . His chest was burning . He wanted it to end . Could he just die please .......... 

#  2nd November 1999

" Mrs. Weasley , I think some exercise will do me some good !! After all , the last time my attack was due to lack of exercise ." Molly was not in the least pleased at the situation - Fine darling , you can go with Ron , make sure you be back before 7 .  
" Thank you Mrs. Weasley !!! You're an absolute angel !!" He kissed her on the cheek and was pleased to see her blush - Oh run off you before I change my mind . "I'm going I'm going !!!"

_"Wait, Mr. Potter . You......how do I put this ...blacked out ? And then you were conscious the next day . I do not understand . "_

_" Mr. Inquisitor , that attack was because the poison drained out of my head but there was some of it in my blood . It didn't take very long for that to drain . " " Okay . Go on . "_

Harry stepped out into the snow and inclined his head towards the breeze . He had missed the first fall ...he never missed the first fall . " Uh- Harry ? " Ron's voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped his head to the side - Yea ? " Nothing ....you just weren't moving for about 10 minutes so ..." " You were worried ?" Ron looked embarrassed . Harry laughed . The snow never failed to lift up his spirits . " I'm fine mate , besides , if there was something wrong , you'd feel it too . "

Ron looked uncertain but he nodded nevertheless . " So , where are we going ? " " Well, Dean told me about this amazing pub in town ...." " Dean ? He told you this when ? " " Um...he came over on 15th . The day...the day you were - you..." he broke off struggling . Harry realized with a jolt - Ron....you must have felt it too .....you must have felt all that pain ...I'm so sorry ...I cannot imagine what it would've been like ...."

" I was talking to dad about the the Clave's latest proposal against downworlders ......and then....then it just started burning all over , like I was being consumed by an invisible flame . The bond allows me to feel only a fraction of what you can and yet at that moment all I wanted to do was die . Dad was horrified . To be honest , I wasn't sure if I wanted to find you ....because I wasn't sure if you were alive and I couldn't face you being dead . The bond......was so thin , so fragile ....." Ron was in tears now - Harry please , never do that to me again . " Um...okay I'll have a word with the demon classes . " " No Harry , seriously , promise me you won't do that again . " " Whoa okay Ron , calm down . "

He moved forward , wincing at the pain as he hugged Ron - I promise .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so that's it . Yea I'm dragging out the Harmione meet a whole lot lol but they're gonna meet real soon .  
> Anyway , tell me down in the comments wat you thought bout this chapter !!!!  
> Stay safe everybodys  
> Love ,  
> Saf44💕


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He buried his head in his hands . He felt like his life was falling apart . Bloody fantastic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassss Chapter 4 is out !!!!!  
> Just so u know , a mundane is someone who does not possess magic or any knowledge of the shadowhunter world ..kinda like muggles .  
> Oh and guys in this chapter the italics is like used to like denote switching of time periods .....once between the present and the past and another time between the past and the time before that ( wow that makes no sense )   
> Okay so...I hope u guys enjoy this chapter !!!!!!

_" Things could have been different you know ,  
you didn't have to fall so far ....."  
" This is real life !!!  
You- you don't get to restart things when you make a mistake !!"_  


*******

#  2nd November 1999

Harry pulled his sweater closer but winced at the pain that shot up . It only then occurred to him just how weak he actually was . He gritted his teeth to stop them chattering . " Uhhh--R-ron ? " " Harry ! What - " " Ron I'm fine its just cold ......" " Harry you never feel cold !!"  
Ron shrugged off his sweater and placed it on his shoulder . Harry smiled painfully . " Do you want to go home mate ? You look dreadfully tired ." Harry straightened - No !!  
Ron looked unsure but he didn't say anything . He made his way towards Harry , closing the distance between them . " Ron , what're you doing ?"  
"Harry just shut up for one minute . " He put Harry's arm round his shoulder and heaved him up , so they could walk together , with Ron as his support . Gratitude overcame him at that moment .  
" Ron I - " " Don't say anything mate . You'd do the same for me . " Harry smiled . Everything was perfect . 

*******

_" Mr. Potter , your narrative is starting to sound exhaustingly like a fairytale . "_

_" Well , that is hardly my fault inquisitor . I'm just recounting events as they occurred . "_

_" Mr. Potter ! You are trying the patience of the Consul , it's hardly going to work out in your favor . So skip to the part where something actually happens !!!"_

Ron's drunken imitations were the best .  


" And he says - he says - I fought the Amon demons all on my own !! Like Amon demons need fighting at all ! And of course his wife goes all ' Oh dear , you're so brave my darling husband . '  
Harry laughed at Ron imitating Astoria's high pitched voice and the drawl that was Draco Malfoy's . He could see people staring at them but right then he didn't care what other people were doing . He was just happy to be alive .

_" Mr. Potter , I thought we agreed !! "  
" Yes , yes inquisitor I'll jump straight to where something happens . "_

*******

" Ron , I hate to spoil the mood but uh ....what exactly happened ? "  
Ron's face hardened immediately - I knew it was coming , but I was hoping to put it off for as long as I could .  
" Ron , I need to know . You know I need to know . "  
Ron gave a defeated sigh - Yes I do . 

#  15th OCTOBER 1999

##  Ron's POV 

" Mum !! I'm home !! Before 7 , just like I promised . " I wipe my boots off on the mattress and make my way into the kitchen only to find Dean there , chatting with mum . " Hey mum ! Hey Dean ! What're you doing here ? "  
Mum greets me with a smile . Dean turns to face me grinning broadly - Ronald ! Mate ! How are you ? Just done with my travel year so thought I'd drop by .  
I'd never particularly liked Dean and seeing him with my mom after a particularly hard day isn't really helping .  
" Ronald dear , your dad was looking for you . "  
I smile at her gratefully and make my way up to dad's office . The room , in fact , looks nothing at all like an office . Bookshelves line the walls and the smell never fails to provide a sense of comfort .  
" Dad , mum said you were looking for me ? "  
Dad looks up , his hair his haggard , his clothes but he still manages to look good . " Ah yes Ronald , I wanted to discuss the current mundane affairs with you , as well as the new reforms that I want to bring to the Clave regarding ...."  
And then suddenly I can't breathe . A scream escapes from my mouth as pain engulfs my entire body . I feel my vision going black . I can vaguely hear dad shouting. But in all that pain , I feel a searing which could only be the Parabatai rune .  
" Dad - Dad it's its not me ....its Harry " I manage to gasp out before I black out .  
But my blackout doesn't last long . I wake up to see mom wringing her hands and walking around aimlessly . Mom is dreadfully worried and so is Ginny . 

_Harry started at the mention of Ginny's name . Thankfully , Ron didn't notice ._

But right then , I knew fear like nothing I had ever imagined . We know you're in danger but we have no idea where you are ....or what happened to you .......

 _"How did you find me then ?" " We didn't . " " What ? " " I said , we didn't find you , it was Neville and Seamus who found you . They were on their usual patrol . They sent a fire message to the Institute . I can't tell you how relieved we were ."_

Ginny comes running into the room . " Ron !!! Look !! "  
' Ron.....found Harry . It doesn't look good at all . Sorry mate . '  
I run into the living room waving the note frantically . Dad is relieved that we found you , mom is awfully worried .  
" Ronald put on your gear . We got to go get him as soon as we can !! "  
" But dad - what if - "  
He turns to face me his eyes questioning . " Dad ...what is - what if he's ...he's dead ?"  
Dad pulls me into a tight embrace - He isn't dead . You know that . We will find him . I promise . I lean in , glad to have support and glad to have people who love me .

**********

##  BACK TO THE USUAL POV 

" We did find you ...you were just lying there not moving at all .....it was ....it was so horrible . "  
" Ron , I can't begin to imagine what you went through .....but .....but I'm here now ...and that's what matters right ? "  
" You're right ......but you must understand ....I can't just get over it that easily and I can't talk about it now . "  
" It's okay Ron , I understand ......whenever you're ready . " 

" But , Harry ...there's something else I need to talk to you about ...."  
" Yeah ? " " It's about Ginny ......" Harry stiffened - What about her ?  
" She told me ....that you broke up with her . "  
He scoffed - Well , what was she expecting ? Me to listen to her apologize and get back to together ?  
" Harry ? Why would you expect her to apologize ? You cheated on her .....and she still wants to get back together . It's you who should apologize . "  
Wait ...what ? At that moment he was too stunned to say anything . He felt like he'd been hit on the head .  
" She told you that ? She told you I cheated on her ....and , and you believed her ? "  
Ron looked uncomfortable - Harry . she's my sister ......" Ron !!! I'm you parabatai !!! I'm literally the other half of your soul !!! Do you really believe , I would do something like that ......"  
" Harry ....I "  
" Ron , get out . "  
" What ? "  
" I said , GET OUT !! "  
" Harry , you aren't excatly in the prime of your health right now , I can't just leave you here . "  
" I'll be fine .....just go away . "  
" No . I'm not leaving you here . "  
" Fine . You stay here , I'll go . "  
He pushed his chair and walked out . He could hear Ron calling after him , and he knew Ron would try to find him ....but nobody knew London like he did . If he wanted to disappear , he would .....

********

Harry looked around the dingy bar that he was at . His surroundings seemed to reflect his emotions . Sombre , empty and depressing . He buried his head in his hands . He felt like his life was falling apart . Bloody fantastic . " I wonder if the hurt ever goes away ....." He knew he was talking to himself , but speaking his thoughts out loud comforted him . He started as a voice rang out - It doesn't .....you just make space for it . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've been dragging it out forever and so....here it is the Harmione meet !!!!!  
> Tell moi wat u think in the comments and subscribe to follow the story !!!!  
> Oh and check out my @lisagregforever  
> Stay safe y'all  
> Love ,  
> Saf44 💕


End file.
